1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and systems for post-processing video to identify user interests based on clustered interactions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Advances related to broadcast television programming have provided a richer experience for television users. For example, with the aid of specialized equipment such as a set-top box, users may access program schedules, descriptions of particular programs, channels organized by topic, and other information and features. The advent of digital video recorder (DVR) technology has also enabled users to digitally record and playback video content. Oftentimes, a DVR is constantly in operation recording the program that is being watched by the user, and preserving the most recently recorded material as a buffer of a given length. This affords the user the ability to “pause” live television and rewind to a previous time point in the program.
However, despite these advances, the broadcast television viewing experience remains generally non-interactive in nature, and decoupled from the vast sum of information available over the internet. Users are unable to indicate with a high degree of specificity their interests when viewing television content. Therefore, there is a need in the art for systems and methods to allow users to interactively specify interests when watching television, and to receive a relevant message in response to their specified interests.